


Caught

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Asami drags Korra to an apple orchard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Come on, Asami!" Korra groaned as her best friend drug her through the rows of apple trees. "Do we really need to do this kind of stuff?"

"You said you'd do this for me!" Asami said as she dropped Korra's hand. "I haven't gotten to do this in years and I want to share it with you."

"I appreciate that and all, but apple picking?" Korra asked humorlessly. "Can't we just go buy apples?"

Asami frowned and shoved a basket into Korra's arms. "But that takes the magic out of it!"

"Magic? Now we're picking magical apples?"

The raven-haired woman frowned again and slugged Korra's shoulder. "You're my best friend and I want to do something with you."

Korra rolled her eyes.

Asami fell silent. She shrugged and shifted nervously. "I like spending time with you."

Korra blushed at Asami's soft confession. Korra had long stopped fighting her feelings for her best friend. She vowed to never say anything for fear of losing her friendship, but as much as she complained, Korra loved it when they spent time together.

"Alright, alright," Korra grumbled. "But you get to climb the ladder."

Asami smiled brightly and Korra's heart jumped in her chest. Asami's smile was easily her favorite thing.

* * *

Asami smirked inwardly as she caught a glimpse of Korra. The other woman seemed to genuinely be enjoying herself.

She had fond memories of apple picking with her family and she wanted to expand those memories. Part of her wanted to pretend that Korra was more than just her friend, but Asami fought against giving into her love for her best friend.

"This one is bruised," Korra said as she set the basket down. She picked the apple off of the top and handed it to Asami, who was high on the ladder.

Asami reached down to inspect the apple, but somehow lost her footing. She braced for a painful impact, but Korra broke her fall.

Korra coughed. "Well, I tried to catch you."

"You did, but we still fell." Asami mumbled.

It was then that she noticed that her body was flush against Korra's. She lifted her head and her cheeks flushed deeply when she realized Korra's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Frantic emerald eyes met panicked blue ones. Asami's heart pounded when Korra's eyes landed on her lips. Korra licked her lips and leaned forward.

All rational thought left Asami's mind as she closed the gap between them, Korra's arms tightened around Asami as the kiss deepened.

The women parted slowly, both flushed and breathless.

"I'm sorry," Asami whispered as she pushed herself off of her best friend. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"I thought I kissed you," Korra asked with wide eyes. "You kissed me?"

Asami's own eyes widened. "Wait, you thought you kissed me?"

"I've wanted to for months," Korra admitted sheepishly. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I never wanted you to know."

Before Korra could continue Asami threw herself at Korra, crashing their lips together.


End file.
